A Traitor Among Us
by padawanjinx
Summary: I accidently erased this and had to upload it again. As always, reviews are welcomed. :)


****

A TRAITOR AMONG US

Disclaimer: I don't own em, I'm just playing with em. Special THANKS to Poltergiest: The Legacy for the name of the story and the plot idea. I loved the episode and I thought a Star Wars twist would be nice. I only hope I do both justice. No copyright infringement intended, just playing with the concept.

Takes place 5 years before TPM.

//...// is telepathy, like ya didn't already know :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not a patient person. That much of evident by the constantly pacing padawan outside the council chambers. It irritated him to think that Qui-Gon didn't trust him enough to allow him to stay at his side during this particular mission briefing. He wanted to barge right in and demand to know all the details of the mission and an explaination of why he was asked to wait outside.

The council doors opened and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn walked out. Obi-Wan waited for an explaination or at the very least, an order to prepare to disembark for the mission. Qui-Gon remained quiet, passing the young Jedi by and walking away from the council chambers. Obi-Wan began to fall into step behind his mentor, when a deep voice ordered him to enter the chamber. Obi-Wan stopped and watched his master leave and turned to enter the council chambers.

Obi-Wan entered the council chambers and bowed respectively to the masters in the room."Yes masters?"

"Padawan Kenobi, you are hereby ordered to avoid Qui-Gon Jinn until further notice." Mace Windu said nonchantly.

"WHAT?" Obi-Wan yelled, surprised and stunned.

"There is a matter that needs to be settled before you or anyone else may interact with him. There has been a claim that he has been reckless, uncooperative, and engaging in less than appropiate activities." Mace explained.

"Master, I've been with him for 7 years, Qui-Gon is the perfect example of Jedi etiquette and honor. I will not stand and allow such accusations to tarnish his name." Obi-Wan said angerly. He mentally noted Qui-Gon's lightsaber beside master Windu.

"Calm yourself you will," Yoda injected, "Or cause more harm than good. Told you we have, so you may be able to help. Speak on behalf of your master you will. Trial we will have."

Obi-Wan stood in silence for a moment before answering, "Yes Master, I will speak for him, but what is this about a trial?"

"The trial will be for all parties involved. The one who made the accusations will remain anonymous, and participating knights and masters will be asked to give testimony on Qui-Gon's behalf. The council will be onhand to oversee the trial and to decide the punishment."Depa Billiba explained to the apprentice standing before her. 

"If he was accused by someone, he should know who it was." Obi-Wan remarked.

"That is not for you to decide Padawan. The accuser remains anonymous to protect their identy. Leave it at that." Windu said, rather loudly, ending the debate.

"Yes master," Obi-Wan started, "Can I see him?"

"Confined to his quarters he is," Yoda sighed, "Assigned temporary quarters we have for you, until this matter is solved. Not to see or talk to your master at all, or punished you will be. Understand?"

"Master?" Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was being instructed to do.

"You heard Master Yoda. NO CONTACT." Windu motioned towards the door where a small initiate was waiting, "Jyll will show you to your new quaters. Take heart padawan Kenobi, the trials are fair and will bring the truth out in the light."

"Yes master," Obi-Wan whispered. He inclined his head slightly and left, feeling his heart drop when the council doors swung shut behind him. The initiate tugged on the sleeve of his robe, breaking Obi-Wan's concentration. He faked a smile and followed Jyll to his new quarters.

After Jyll had left, Obi-Wan made sure the room was empty and slipped down into a deep meditative state, calling for Qui-Gon to answer him. //Master, can you hear me?//

//Obi-Wan, if the council knew what you were doing, they would punish you!// Qui-Gon was very stern in his reply.

//Come on master, its not like you haven't done anything that the council didn't approve of before.// Obi-Wan retorted.

Qui-Gon laughed through their bond// I do have a habit of making them upset, don't I? I think I've rubbed off on you, maybe alittle too much, hmmm?//

//Oh not at all master// Obi-Wan could be so sarcastic at times.

//I don't want you to contact me again, I don't want you in trouble. Do you understand me padawan?//

//But//....

// I said NO. Do not defy me on this. It's for your safety as well as my own. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.// Qui-Gon repremanded, then broke the bond.

As soon as the bond was broken, Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he felt a shudder go down his spine. For the first time in a long time, he was utterly alone. He glanced around his new quarters and longed to be back in his own room. He realized it was getting late, and slowly rose up off the floor. His new bedroom was so cold and empty, nothing like the familiar room that was on the other side of the temple. He sighed, pulling off his boots and tunics and climbing into bed. In his old room, he was lulled to sleep by the murmer of a stream that ran along the temple and echoed up to his room high above. Here, there was only quiet, in the lonely deafening solitude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This assembly will come to order." Mace Windu started. "This trial is in accordance to the Jedi code of conduct. Master Qui-Gon Jinn has been accused of disreguarding orders and putting innocent lives at risk and participating in conduct unbecoming of a Jedi. This trial will determine his guilt or innocence. How do you plead Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon stood on the pedastal in the center of the massive assembly hall, looking up to the council members on their seats high above the rest of the assembly. "I plead innocent."

"Very well. Knight Loy will see to the prosecuting. The name of the accuser has been ommitted to protect their identity. Only the accuser and the council know the identity. Master Loy, you may begin." Master Windu said, motioning towards a small desk.

"Yes Master, I am honored to be of service." Loy said with a bow. "I will prove to the council and to all those assembled, that Master Jinn is a dangerous man and a troublemaker. He cares nothing for the Code and repeatedly risks the lives of innocent people."

"Bring forth the first witness to testify" Master Windu called out.

A tall pale green man stepped forward and called out, "Healer Jop'ei, step forward and take the stand."

The healer made his way precariously down to the stand centered in front of the council. He swore to uphold justice and tell the truth, turning slightly to eye Qui-Gon's stoney frame standing on the accused stand.

"Healer Jop'ei, would you tell us what you know of this master being accused here?" The elder Jedi Knight, Loy, known for his legal knowledge, asked the healer.

Jop'ei took a deep breath before answering, "Master Jinn is the most known Knight in the order. He is very skilled and highly intelligent, and in tune with the living force. I sincerely doubt the accuracy of the charges against him. He is loyal, unselfish, wise, and a source of stability to more than one person."

"That is not answering the question. I ask that the council disregard the testimony as heresay, and let's stick to the facts." The Knight scoffed. Loy turned to face the healer again, repeating, "What do you know of this master?"

"I"m not sure I understand the question. Could you be more specific?" Jop'ei smirked.

"Does he not get rough with his padawan?" Loy asked.

"What do you mean by "get rough"? Are you insinuating that Qui-Gon hurts Obi-Wan on purpose?" Jop'ei inquired, not really sure what the knight was accusing.

"I mean, did you or did you not have to treat his padawan for a serious injury recently?" Loy asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I treated his padawan, recently for a broken arm and several lacerations along his upper body. But they were from a mission, nothing more." Jop'ei said, knowing now where Loy was going with the line of questioning.

"Is that was Master Jinn told you?" Loy stepped closer to the healer, staring intently .

"Yes. Jinn was wounded as well, so you can't convince me that he abused his padawan in any way." Jop'ei eyed the Knight standing in front of him with conviction. "Jinn is a wonderful master and would give his life to save his apprentice."

"But Master Jinn wasn't injured as badly, was he?" Loy countered. "And did you not learn that two other Jedi's were dead, left behind on some planet. But, Master Jinn and his apprentice made it back, Jinn fairly unharmed."

"I heard about the Jedi that didn't make it back, but I don't blame Jinn or anyone else for that. Jedi know that they can be killed out in the field. It comes with the job." Jop'ei said with a wave of his hand.

"But isn't it true that earlier Jinn's padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had to be treated for a second degree burn on his forearm?" Loy pushed, trying to find a way to make Jinn look abusive.

"That's because I can't cook!" Obi-Wan shouted, getting angry as to where this line of questioning was heading.

The room murmured giggles and Obi-Wan blushed, realizing that the majority of people were staring at him with amused looks on their faces. Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick, evoking silence. "Time for you to speak soon. Allow Master Loy to continue you will, or removed you will be."

Obi-Wan nodded and resumed his seat, glaring at the Master questioning the healer. He suppressed his anger and rage, allowing the force to calm him.

"I ask you again, didn't you have to treat Master Jinn's padawan recently for a second degree burn on the forearm?" Loy asked, returning his attention to the healer on the stand.

"Yes, I treated his burn. But Obi-Wan told me it was because he wanted to prepare Master Jinn's favorite dish and got burned by the cooker." Jop'ei smiled up at Obi-Wan, then looked at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's face was unreadable.

"But doesn't Padawan Kenobi's injuries be fairly consistant and severe at times? Don't you wonder just how often he "hurts himself" or gets injured on a mission"? Loy asked, stressing the last few words.

"He's sometimes careless and still has those awkward teenage tendancies. Accidents DO happen. Didn't you just come in for treatment for banging your head on a cabinet door?" Jop'ei smirked.

Master Windu ordered for silence in the room of giggling occupants. His gaze fixed on healer Jop'ei, "Refrain from such comments. We aren't here to define Master Loy's accidental nature. We are here to ascertain the truth and the dedication of this Jedi on trial."

Healer Jop'ei bowed his head, "Yes master, please forgive my rudeness."

Loy leaned on the corner of the stand, staring down the healer, "Did you or did you not treat Padawan Kenobi for a severe rash and infection, due to "allergic reaction to a foreign substance"?"

"Yes, he scratched at some blisters and they became infected." Jop'ei said nonchantly. "I figured he got into some of that Varsic oil again, he always breaks out when he's near it. He had a few deep briuses, but like I said, he still has accidents."

"He did, in fact, get the rash and briuses from being in the company of a skin trader!" Loy's voiced echoed off the assembly walls.

The gathered Jedi's gasped, including the council. All eyes stared at Obi-Wan, causing him to blush and sink down into his seat. He faked a smile and closed his eyes to aviod the stares.

"I didn't know that. But why would a good kid like Obi-Wan be around a immoral character like that?" Jop'ei asked.

"Wouldn't we all like to know. You may step down now." Loy said, motioning for Jop'ei to exit. 

The room glared over at Qui-Gon, as he kept a stony expression. No one would have guessed that his emotions were churning inside, and it was taking all his composure to restrain himself from attacking Loy for his accusations.

Jop'ei left the stand, staring over at Jinn. So many of his own questions ran through his head. The only thing that registered was, 'Why in the name of the force would Qui-Gon take his padawan to such a place?' He returned to his seat, lost in thought. Qui-Gon kept a stony expression.

Yoda sighed, "Late it is. Resume tomorrow we will."

All Jedi's in the room filed out, some casting dangerous looks towards Qui-Gon, others looking discusted at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bowed his head and waited until the assembly was gone, before turning around to talk to Qui-Gon. 

Jinn was gone.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and made his way back to his quarters. This trial was not going well, and he needed his masters advice on how to handle the situation. He remembered Jinn's orders and slumped his shoulders in surrender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Obi-Wan made it back to his room he already decided that he must talk to Qui-Gon, orders or no orders. He sat crossed legged in the floor and sought out their bond, sending out force waves to alert his master of his presence. There was no answer.

Qui-Gon had heard Obi-Wan call out to him, but he shielded his thoughts and presence to keep Obi-Wan safe. It bothered him to severe the link so abruptly, but it was necessary to protect his padawan. He looked around the empty quarters he once shared with Obi-Wan, noticing the cold that seemed to have crept in. He shuddered, and retired early, hoping to awake with the dawn of a new day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon was lead back to the assembly hall, his body stiff with tension and not getting a good nights sleep. He wearily climbed the steps to the accused stand and took his place facing the council and the adamant Loy.

Loy waited until everyone was seated and yelled, "Knight Moo'ram please take the stand."

The tall Jedi Knight made her way down to the center of the assembly hall and took the oath. She glanced over at Qui-Gon, her expression apprehensive.

Knight Moo'ram had known Qui-Gon since they were children. She had always looked up to him, and if anyone probed her mind deep enough, they would have found a deep affection towards him. Even looking at him from across the room made her heart skip a beat. She smiled slightly at Qui-Gon showing off a glimpse of her fangs and then turned her attention to Loy.

Loy was waiting for her answer, his impatience showing, "I ask again Knight Moo'ram, how long have your known the defendant?"

Moo'ram stared at Loy, her expression was soft and kind,"I've known Qui-Gon for most of my life. He is a wonderful Jedi, loyal and trustworthy. No matter how much you press, you won't change my mind."

"My lady, I'm not here to change your mind. I'm here to get to the truth. Would you please tell the council and the audience what happened on your last mission with Master Jinn?" Loy asked.

"It was fairly routine," Moo'ram started, "But there was an attack and some people were injured. Qui-Gon tried to save as many people as he could, but he couldn't get to everyone. There were some that didn't make it out."

Loy hid his emotions, "Please, tell everyone what happened, and remember, your under oath."  


"Qui-Gon was offered a very handsome sum of money to leave, and never to divulge what happened. He refused of course, but when the local chief offered his daughters as compensation, Qui-Gon agreed." Moo'ram recalled.

The crowd stared down Qui-Gon, their eyes bore into him relentlessly. Though he was a strong, powerful man, the attention made him recoil inside. He remained expressionless and stood perfectly still as Loy continued.

"He agreed to accept another beings life for payment?" Loy asked.

Moo'ram shook her head and clarified, "He was offered ALL the daughters, all six of them. He only agreed because he knew that once he was the one who could do with them as he chose, he could allow the eldest daughter to marry the rival faction's son. You see, she was madly in love with the other tribe leaders son. They wanted to get married, but customes forbade it. When Qui-Gon accepted the chiefs proposal, he allowed the two to get together. Their wedding was the most splendid I have ever attended. The waring factions were unitned and peace was called. Qui-Gon saved alot of lives."

"But didn't he risk all your lives to settle this agreement?" Loy pressed.

"I admit, if Qui-Gon's plan hadn't worked, we probably would have been executed." Moo'ram sighed.

"So he risked yours, and his padawans lives on a plan that could have meant your death? And risked the lives of countless others of the waring parties, hoping that the couples union would mean peace?" Loy acted surprised as he questioned Moo'ram.

Moo'ram nodded her head, "Yes, but the force was bringing this couple together. Qui-Gon just helped it along."

"What happened to the other daughters that he was "given"?" Loy leaned on the stand, glaring down the Knight.

"Qui-Gon allowed them to go back to their father." Moo'ram said.

"Are you so sure? Did you see them the ENTIRE time they were in Qui-Gon's care?" Loy asked as he walked back to his desk.

"No, I wasn't with him the entire time, but Qui-Gon is an honorable man. He would not defy those children in any way." Moo'ram said, rather loudly. She glared down at the questioning Knight and slightly snarled at him, revealing her sharp incisors.

"Oh yes, he's an honorable man. He only accepted a bribe, bartered children like property, and risked several lives on a scheme that could have failed. I'd say that's reason enough to declare him a saint." Loy said sarcastically. "You may step down, I think we've heard enough about Jinn's ideal manner."

Moo'ram left the stand, eying Loy maliciously. When she passed Qui-Gon, she smiled sweetly, allowing her sharp teeth to shine in the light. She winked at him and sent him a mental message, //Just say the word, and I'll bite him!//

Qui-Gon's expression remained cold and distant but he mentally laughed, // That won't be necessary. He can make accusations all he wants, he'll never get enough evidence to damage me in any way.//

Moo'ram returned to her seat, and sent strong supporting force waves to Qui-Gon. The room became alive with chatter and speculations. Master Yoda raised his hand and waited for the assembly to quiet. Tensions were high and he could sense the confusion and betraying thoughts the crowd was projecting.

Yoda sighed, "Hear enough for today we have. Resume tomorrow. Rest we need."

The council members filed out silently, and the assembly began to disperse. Qui-Gon walked quickly back to his quarters, a disturbing thought plagued his mind. He decided several hours of meditation was in order to clear his mind and allow the force to flow through him. He sighed and settled into a deep and distrubing contemplation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loy stepped forward, "I call Padawan Kenobi to the stand."

Obi-Wan nearly ran down to take the stand and when the Knight asked about protecting and upholding the code, Obi-Wan cut him off, "Just ask your damn questions!"

"Padawan Kenobi, I understand that you've been with Master Jinn for some time, am I correct?" Loy began.

"Yes, we have been together for 7 years." Obi-Wan stood at the stand, staring down the Knight questioning him.

"Would you say that your master is sometimes careless, and often reckless?" Loy pushed.

"I admit he sometimes disobeys the council, but they know that. He lets his heart lead him and does what the force wills him to do. Are you saying that listening to the force and your heart are bad things, Master Loy?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing he caught the Knight off guard.

"I'm not the one on trial here boy. Just answer my questions as truthfully as possible. There shouldn't be any reason to avoid me or the questions, unless there IS something that you don't want me or anyone else to find out." Loy said, stepping closer to Obi-Wan.

"We are an open book. But if you try to twist my words, you'll find them shoved down your throat!" Obi-Wan snapped.

The council gasped, Master Windu rose and ordered silence in the buzzing room. "Padawan Kenobi, that is enough! One more outburst like that, and you'll be forbidden to attend this trial! Do I make myself clear?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head to the council, "Yes Master."

Loy turned, his back away from the council. He sneered and continued, "So young one, you'd attack me to defend your master? Did you master teach you to disrespect your elders?"

"My Master taught me to see the truth. I don't disrespect anyone, only those who show contempt." Obi-Wan said, his face the perfect copy of Qui-Gon's stoney expression.

Yoda seen Qui-Gon hide a smile, causing the little green master to perk the corner of his mouth. Yoda turned to see Master Windu looking at him, obviously taken by the dedication and loyalty Obi-Wan was showing.

"Can you tell the council, and myself, why you were in the company of a "skin trader"? And please remember, you took an oath." Loy asked.

"We were to meet a contact, and the rendezvous was at a local hangout. Our contact choose it, not us. The reason I got the bruises and rash was because one of the "ladies" kept hugging and kissing me, and I'm allergic to her nasty perfume. I gently pushed her away, but in her culture, it's a sign of sexual authority. She jumped me and knocked me to the ground." Obi-Wan explained, then blushed realizing he just told the majority of the Jedi's that he was attacked by a whore.

"What about all the other injuries you have acquired over your tenure with Master Jinn?" Loy seemed uneffected by the answer Obi-Wan had given.

"As Healer Jop'ei explained, injuries happen in the field. And I am careless. Sometimes I just don't pay attention and I get hurt. I guess, alot like you and that enemy cabinet that you encountered." Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to laugh at Loy's bright red face.

The room wasn't as forgiving and erupted with laughter. Even the masters on the council were laughing, some more subtle than others. Yoda finally called for silence and glared at Obi-Wan, causing Obi-Wan to swallow hard.

"Isn't it true that Master Jinn puts you in danger to protect himself?" Loy pressed.  


"NO, HE DOESN'T!" Obi-Wan yelled. "He protects me, like I protect him. We would give our lives to protect each other!"

"Protect or to cover up? Isn't it true that you have been cast away by your master more than once? That you'd do or say anything to get his approval?" Loy asked.

"NO!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Control yourself you will," Yoda repremanded.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head. He took several deep breaths and returned his attention back to the person standing before him.

"Isn't it true that on several occasions, you have been mortally wounded, but your master has escaped relatively unharmed?" Loy leaned on the stand on which Obi-Wan stood.

Obi-Wan stiffened a little then relaxed, "I have sacraficed my own well being to save him."

"Or maybe the darkside altered your judgement to make you believe you were helping your master!?" Loy raised his voice.

"Never, he would never....."Obi-Wan started, but was cut off by Loy.

Loy interrupted rudely,"Isn't it true that Master Jinn underwent a "ritual" on Relva? One that included offering his soul to the darkside to "supposedly save you?"

"He did save me! I was in a very dark place, hovering between life and death. My master risked his life to save me! You were there, you now what happened! Your padawan and I were both effected by that enity." Obi-Wan spat back.

"I'm not the one on trial here. I done everything I could to save my padawan. It's amazing how Jinn was able to save you by offering himself to the darkside. I couldn't do such a dishonorable thing." Loy sneered.

"Are you saying that I survived because Qui-Gon would have died for me?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"What I'm saying, young Kenobi, is that it seems odd that I wouldn't dishonor myself or the order and I lost all I hold dear. But your master went willingly and you and he survived without suffering any loss." Loy walked around the stand, eyeing Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was becoming furious, "Master Jinn is NOT in league with the darkside!"

"Then he as blinded you as well as the rest of his accociates!" Loy said, stopping directly in front of Obi-Wan.

"You little...."Kenobi didn't finish his sentance. His fist was flying through the air, landing squarely on the jaw of Loy.

Loy fell back and landed in a heap, unconscious. Obi-Wan was over the stand, situating himself over the unconscious Loy, pounding his face in. A blind fury overtook the stressed out padawan and only did what seemed logical.

"Remove Padawan Kenobi from the room," Master Windu shouted.

Several healers that were in the audience came down to aid the beaten Jedi laying prone on the floor. Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan, his disappointment showing.

Obi-Wan knew he was in for a lecture, but truth-be-known, he was actually looking forward to it. He missed his master profusely and any time, whether it be punishing or not, was welcomed by the homesick padawan.

When Loy regained consciousness, he found himself surrounded by healers. He sat up and glanced around the room of concerned Jedis, eventually spying Qui-Gon. "Is that what you teach your padawans, Master Jinn? Allow anger to overcome them and they can use brut force to obtain their desires? No wonder you lost one apprentice, I have a feeling young Kenobi is on the same path."

Qui-Gon glared at Loy, clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes. He was able to hide his comtempt from everyone, but Yoda. Qui-Gon relaxed his features upon hearing his masters voice in his head, calming and reassuring him. Qui-Gon's face became once again unreadable.

Yoda called for silence after seeing Qui-Gon's face at the incinuation Loy was making. "Resume tomorrow we will. Tempers need to be cooled they do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loy keyed the chime on Qui-Gon's door, and waited patiently for him to answer. Qui-Gon opened the door and looked surprised to see Loy standing before him.

"What do you want?" Qui-Gon asked roughly.

Loy was smug and jeered, "Just a minute of your time. Due to your confinment, I'd think you'd have the time to spare."

"Loy, are you responcible for this mock trial? Are you the sick, twisted individual that called for the tribunal?" Qui-Gon demanded.

Loy was smug, "I wish I could take credit, but alas, someone already beat me to it. I promise this time I'll personally see to it that you are banned from the order. You won't escape so easy this time, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"What do you mean, "Next time"? You know I'm not guilty of any of these charges." Qui-Gon fumed.

"I've tried to get the council to investigate you for a long time. I guess others started to see you for the threat that you are. Too bad innocents may get in the way...." Loy started.

Qui-Gon interrupted, "So help me, if you hurt Obi-Wan in any, way, shape or form, I'll hunt you down and make you pay!!"

"Temper, temper Qui-Gon. You know what happens when you let anger lead you. "Loy smirked.

Qui-Gon brought himself up to his full height and stared Loy down, "Mark my words, you pathetic excuse for a lifeform. One slip up and you'll never have another moments rest. Even if its my last breath, I'll see you suffer for what you've done!!"

"I'll see you in the morning, Jinn. And by the way, thank you." Loy said with a slight incline of his head.

Jinn wondered what the scheming Loy was up to, and settled into an uneasy meditation. Though he knew that the council forbide them any interacting, he needed someone he could trust.

//Obi-Wan?//

//Master?//

//Obi-Wan, I need you to do something//

//Yes Master, anything you need, just ask//

//Good, listen carefully//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The council resumed the trial in the early afternoon . Obi-Wan was allowed back in after a long and heartfelt apology in the council chambers early that morning. Qui-Gon studied Loy's face throughtout the afternoon, sensing he was up to something. Several knights, master, and padawans spoke on Qui-Gon's behalf, each basically repeating the same thing. Loy nodded absently at their testimonies and waved them off with his hand.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan as soon as he entered. Obi-Wan nodded slightly and took his place close to the assembly floor.

After several hours of others stating Qui-Gon's apparent innocence and respectable image. Loy looked at his datapad, a bewildered expression crossed his face. He paled noticable, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the council.

"Mater Loy, well you feel?" Yoda asked concerned.

"Master, I just recieved a very disturbing message. Evidently it was sent out this morning." Loy looked up to see the council concerned faces staring back.

Yoda perked his ears questionally, "Important to the case is it?"

"I would think so. May I play it for the council and audience?" Loy asked.

"Proceed." Windu said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Master," Loy said, then hit the playback button on the datapad. Qui-Gon's voice echoed off the assembly walls, "Are you responcible for this sick, twisted, mock trial? Mark my words you pathetic excuse for a lifeform, I'll hunt you down and see you suffer for what you've done!"

The collective gasp went throughout the crowd, and Loy turned to face Qui-Gon. Loy's eyes meet the icy stare of Qui-Gon, and he turned quickly back to face the council.

Loy rose his voice over the murmer of the crowd, "You say that Qui-Gon is a good, descent, loyal, dedicated Jedi, and wouldn't dare to raise a hand in anger. Yet you hear his words with your own ears. Tell me....is he still the honorable Jedi that you know and trust? Or do you see the evil he has become? Will you allow yourselves to be continously blinded by him, or will you see the truth, and do what is necessary?"

Master Windu rose to address the assembly, "With this new evidence, the council will ajourn to decide Master Jinn's fate. We will notify everyone when the council has reached a decision."

Those assembled stared at Qui-Gon as he walked briskly out of the room. Questions filled everyone's mind and they began to talk and speculate to one another.

Qui-Gon returned to his quarters and slammed his fist into the wall. Loy lured him in and he fell for it. He cursed himself for falling prey to easily and being lead blindly into the trap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The council debated over Jinn's fate for several days. Some wanted to ban him, others elected for imprisionment. On the dawn of the fifth day, the council summond Qui-Gon, Loy, and the rest of the interrested Jedi's.

Qui-Gon took his place on the accused stand and seen Obi-Wan at his place in the crowd. The council entered and took their places on the platform high above the rest of the assembly.

"Come to a decision we have. Master Qui-Gon Jinn, punishment is banishment from the order, effective immediatly" Yoda said, his expression unreadable.

Loy turned and looked in the angry face of Qui-Gon. Voices of protest rang out, drowning out any and all subtle sounds that Qui-Gon made. Loy gleamed at him, his expression evil, narrowing down his eyes at the master. He mouthed, 'I finally got you'. He snarled his lips up and Qui-Gon noticed a dull reddish glow behind Loy's eyes.

Master Windu called for silence, soon the room quieted down. No one noticed the familiar padwan standing close to Loy.

"May I say something on my behalf?" Qui-Gon asked the council.

The council members nodded their approval.

Qui-Gon bowed to the members then stepped off his stand. He faced Loy as he spoke, "So my friend, you mount up all this so called evidence to make me look untrustworthy and deceptive. You even get my friends an associates thinking the worst. You attacked me, my friends, my padawan, and the Jedi Order. You disgrace your title and all it stands for!"

Qui-Gon made a sweeping motion with his hand and yelled, "NOW OBI-WAN!"

In a heartbeat, Obi-Wan lunged out of his hinding place, igniting his lightsaber and impaling Loy through his side. Obi-Wan spun, making another quick thrust and pinned Loy's side against the stand. Loy stuggled to get away, but Obi-Wan pushed his lightsaber deeper, furthering Loy's immobilization.

Qui-Gon looked up to the council members shouting, "NOW!"

All twelve member were standing, waiting Qui-Gon's word. When they heard it, each close their eyes and focused on the force. Holding their hands out in front of themselves, the council flooded Loy's body with the Light side of the force.

Loy shrieked a high pitched, blood curtling scream and lost all control. The monster that inhabited his body came out. Deep red eyes set off a high boney forehead adorned with horns. Spaded claws broke through the skin along Loy's forearms and extended twice their length. Long fangs protruded out of his mouth and he cried out as his legs contorted into strong hind legs of the evil creature.

Every Jedi in the building was on the defence and a colorful wall of lightsabers lined the room.

Qui-Gon pulled something from out of his tunic and leaped at the creature transforming before him. Qui-Gon buried a long sword in the creatures midsection. It let out a howl and slumped to the floor. Obi-Wan withdrew his lightsaber and stood ready for another attack. 

The creature growled at Qui-Gon and said in a low menacing voice, "You won this time. But I will destroy the Jedi and all they stand for."

In a brillant flash the creature disappeared, leaving behind a dark mist over the still body of Loy. Healers rushed immediately to Loy's side, Jop'ei was first. He looked over to Qui-Gon and shook his head sadly.

From the back of the room someone asked, "Would someone tell me what's going on here?"

Qui-Gon knelt down beside Loy's body and began, "It started on the mission that Loy and his padawan, Roxt, accompanied Obi-Wan and myself on. Obi-Wan and Roxt were "infected" by and evil enity. Both padawans slipped into a deep coma, and Loy and myself were told we needed to battle the creature trying to claim our padawans."

Qui-Gon rose from the side of his fallen friend and continued, "I suceeded, but Loy was not as lucky. In the end, he couldn't bear the loss of his padawan and offered himself to the darkside for revenge."

The assembled Jedi gathered around to hear Qui-Gon's explaination.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily, "I suspected what happened, so I informed the council of my suspicion. We couldn't prove that he had turned, so we used Loy's natural diplomatic mind against him. We set up a tribunal that he would prosecute a knight under false charges. I volunteered for the assignment, considering I'm a pain to the council anyway. He would have plenty of evidence to back up his accusations.

A sea of snickers mixed with murmers of agreement filled the crowd. 

Qui-Gon motioned towards Obi-Wan, "I asked Obi-Wan to inform the planets inhabitants of my suspicious and they sent the ceremonial sword. It was the only thing that can destroy the demon. The sword is forged from a sacred metal, mixed with consecrated remains and thrown into the River of Light. Obi-Wan hid the sword in my quarters when it arrived."

Obi-Wan smiled and listened along with everyone else.

Qui-Gon continued, "The council planned the arduous debate and had their decision already made. They had to make it look like it was causing them grief, that's why the lengthy wait. While the council waited, I contacted Obi-Wan and sent him on a mission to gather evidence against Loy. Obi-Wan crawled in the heating ducts and recorded Loy's treachery, including the forging of that message from me."

Obi-Wan held up a datachip and handed it over to Master Windu, "I spent the entire night in that duct, but I got all the evidence you need."

Jop'ei put his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder, "I should have realized what was happening. I let Loy's evil cloud my judgement. Will you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?"

"Yes, of course old friend." Qui-Gon's expression was soft and forgiving.

"Master, I have a question." Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice and nodded, "Out with it Obi-Wan."

"Master, why wouldn't you tell me what you suspected?" Obi-Wan was nearly pouting, but only Qui-Gon could tell.

"I told the council that you had to be kept in the dark. If Loy probed your mind, he would have found out about my plans." Qui-Gon walked over to Obi-Wan while he explained, "Your mind had to be clear, and your emotions had to be pure. He may be able to tell if you were putting up a front, and that was a risk I couldn't take."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly showing his understanding, "Master, I'm sorry for my outburst when Loy was questioning me. I should have exercised more control."

"We'll discuss it later padawan. Right now, I think the council will want an in depth report." Qui-Gon said, looking over to Yoda.

Yoda nodded and walked away, his gimer stick making the familiar tap on the stone floor. Soon the rest of the council members followed, and the room began to clear.

Qui-Gon put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders,"I guess the council doesn't want to hear a report. Shall we walk around the temple and discuss that temper of yours?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I'd never thought that hearing you lecture would sound so wonderful. By all means Master, lecture away."

Qui-Gon smirked at his apprentice and they walked side by side out of the assembly hall. "You know Obi-Wan, it touched me deeply to hear you defend me like you did. I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice, or son."


End file.
